


Colourmark Blue

by goodloser



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodloser/pseuds/goodloser
Summary: My name is Enoshima Junko, and today was my first day of school.Roleswap AU. [Rated M for canon compliant violence, no sexual themes.]
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Kirigiri Kyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Colourmark Blue

My name is Enoshima Junko, and today was my first day of school.

Oh my God.

I was like, _ so excited_. Because this wasn’t just any regular school I’m going to. It was the world-famous Hope’s Peak Academy, a school you only get into if you’re su~per talented at something. It was such a famous, important, well-to-do school, it was even recognised by the government. You don’t take an entrance exam or anything. You get _ scouted_.

And, like, luckily enough, I had been! I’d been working so hard at middle school, but I finally did it. Now I’d been awarded the title of Super High School Level Gyaru. That meant I was the best gyaru out of ev~ery highschooler in Japan!

To be honest, I’d never thought I’d get here. It just hadn’t been at the forefront of my mind. I’d been so focused with school, and makeup, and fashion, and my big sis… So I ended up really surprised when I got my letter. Who woulda thought it?

It surprised people, but I’m actually a pretty analytical person. I’m not just a pretty face! After you get an offer letter like that, of course, you wanna go learn as much as you can, right? About the school, the students, the classes — to be honest, my big sis says I’m kinda weird for it, but I really love learning everything I can about everything so I can plan for the future.

So after I got my letter, I did as much research as I possibly could. I might be good at analysing things, but I’m not very smart… I wanted to make sure I don’t lag behind in classes or anything. And now I’d happily learnt everything I can about most of my classmates!

First of all, there were a lot of people talking about me. There’s always a lotta people talking about me, but it’s still weird to read about, yanno? They were speculating I’d be scouted since I’m such a popular model. I guess they were right, omg!

The second hot topic was Ishimaru Kiyotaka - the lead idol of a group named U-MiGHT. I didn’t even know he was in high school! Of course, I’m so busy with my own things, it’s not like I keep up with idols or anything. He was pretty young, so he must be super talented. My heart started beating when I looked at his photo-ops… He was really handsome…

Another big name was Hagakure Yasuhiro. He’d been born in America, and he wasn’t even fully Japanese! His mom was black. He’d moved here before he started school, but he was super talented at baseball. Like, he was the ace _ and _ the fourth batter of Japan’s champion highschool team. Seriously… I guess I’m at the same level, but there were some seriously pro people here…

But you know who I was really surprised about? There was even a Super High School Level Bousozoku. A whole criminal! I couldn’t believe it! Her name was HEAVENLY. She sounds like an idol, right? No~pe! She was the leader of the motorcycle gang Heaven’s Angels. She must’ve be really good at riding if she was even the leader... 

I’ll list everyone in descending interest from that. Kirigiri Kyouko had been the fourth biggest name, I think. The Kirigiri Family was so big even I’ve heard of them. They’re super famous detectives — seriously, so famous there have even been movies about them! But according to the internet, Kyouko-chan had a really bad personality. I guess that’s what happens when you’re the heir to a legacy like that.

Then there was Fujisaki Chihiro, the Super High School Level Mechanic. It doesn’t sound very glamorous, right? Once I saw her pictures, I so got it. SHE WAS SO~O CUTE. I really want to hold her hands!! And that’s coming from the official Super High School Level Gyaru, so, like, understand how serious I am!

After that was Yamada Hifumi, the Super High School Level Martial Artist. He was actually really big — I’m sure he could suplex me in an instant! Maybe even my big sis! He’d gotten his big break in sumo wrestling, but now he was expanding into judo. Oh, to be multi-talented!

Asahina Aoi was the Super High School Level Novelist. She was actually really cute - Filipino too, how unusual — but she wasn’t that high up. At first I didn’t get it, but after skimming her novels, I totally do. They were — were so cheesy! It was the cheesiest romance stuff EVER. Her biggest title is “My Boyfriend Is A Billionaire’s Private Jet!”. WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN.

After that, we get into the really unpopular peeps… The Super High School Level Ethics Committee Member was called Maizono Sayaka. She was really pretty, but apparently, she totally uses that to her advantage. She would do anything to get people to follow the rules… Since she’s using it to make sure people don’t do anything wrong, I guess it’s fine…

Then there was Kuwata Leon. He was the Super High School Level Fortune Teller. Apparently, he _ was _ a real fortune teller! He uses crystal balls and tarot cards and anything to find out what’s going on in the future — but all sources say he’s not much a fan of it. He’s trying to straighten up and become a good student. I guess he’s an academic kind of guy. 

Even less popular than that was Fukawa Touko, the Super High School Level Swimmer. You’d expect someone with a title like that to be really popular, right? With a nice body, right? No way! She was actually, like, so skinny — skinnier than me — and, and! SHE NEVER WASHES HER HAIR. I so saw it. Oh my God. In every picture, I, I! Sorry, I’ll calm down… We’re at total opposites of the spectrum.

Then at the bottom… There was Oogami Sakura. She was the Super High School Level Doujinka. It’s actually kind of upsetting… I think she’s cute, but she wasn’t, like, _ conventionally _ attractive. And with such a geeky talent as doujinka — she was really unpopular.

I couldn’t wait to meet her — after all, now I stood right in front of Hope’s Peak Academy itself. I had my luggage, and I was ready to stroll right in. 

I hadn’t gone in yet. After all, I was still thinking about my new classmates. It felt like the beginning of a wonderful journey. My heart was beating. It wasn’t even as if I’d just been commended for being the best teen gyaru across the nation. Going to this school was a _ guarantee _ of success. It meant I’m set for life. At soon as I take the first step into the entrance, it’ll seal my fate. I was so excited.

I took it.

It was magnificent. It was beautiful. It was so luxurious.

I belonged here…

The modern-style clock read 7:10. Since enrollment starts at 8:00, there was still fifty minutes left. How exciting… My big sis always said it was so like me that I turned up early to things. I just want to scout the place out and make some plans for how to really make an entrance!

I immediately stepped up to the wall to get a closer look. What kind of detail did Hope’s Peak Academy put into it’s decorations?

What kind of detail did ████████’a#2███

“eh?”

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


The end to my Super High School Level life.

I was falling.

falling — 

**PROLOGUE: Welcome to the Academy of Hope**

  
  



End file.
